Picnic Fun
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Toshiro and his wife Resu decide to have a picnic after deciding it were too beautiful of a day to sit inside. OC belongs to CockatielLover from DeviantART


_Author's notes:_ As in the summary, this is a commission for CockatielLover from deviantART. Using her OC, Resu, she has a small romance/humor one-shot. This is set far into the future, after all the humans have all died off and are probably now living in the Soul Society. One major difference is Toshiro is not a 'kid' anymore. He's now a full-grown adult still Captain of Squad 10 with Rangiku as his Lieutenant. Resu is his wife and have been married for a very long time and share two kids together. Resu and Toshiro went to the Academy together and she's his third seat.

Warning – its rated R (Mature) for a reason.

Family: Hyoukai Hitsugaya (Son), Hyoushou Hitsugaya (Daughter)

**Picnic Fun**

Sitting at his desk, filling out paperwork like there was no tomorrow, Toshiro Hitsugaya was annoyed as usual. Rangiku was getting behind on her paperwork again and he felt the need to do it. What was worse, his wife was nowhere to be found either. She was the third seat and yet he hadn't seen her since getting up this morning. Where was she? With a deep sigh of annoyance, his mind drifted to his Lieutenant.

"Those two better not have gone out shopping again," he muttered to himself.

"Hey!" spoke Resu, his wife, as she pranced into the room. She was quick to stroll over to the desk, slapping her hands down, causing the air to scatter the papers.

"Resu," he groaned. "Must you do that?" His large cerulean eyes looked up to her. "Where the hell have you been? You were supposed to report in three hours ago and where is my Lieutenant?"

"Snow-flake," she grinned. "Don't be such a stick in the mud. You have to learn to live a little." Standing back to her full height, she made her way around the desk, standing behind her Captain's chair.

Toshiro rolled his eyes. He really hated that nickname, even more so than Momo's name for him. "And just what do you think you're doing?"

Resu's smile never vanished as her delicate hands rested on his shoulders, massaging them. "Damn, you're so uptight."

"Resu," he tried to keep his authoritive voice but with her tantalizing hands, it was becoming harder to remain strict. Clearing his voice, he tried to get the situation back under his control. It was very easy for her to manipulate him. "I'm warning you," he tried.

Resu quirked a brow before lowering herself to his ear. "I'm your wife, I should be able to help relax my husband once in awhile. Besides it's too beautiful of a day to spend it inside. Why don't we go out?"

His eyes closed, not wanting to admit he was greatly enjoying the massage. He had been tense lately since the recent wave of Hollows appearing in the Living World once again. And Resu was right; it was a beautiful day in the Soul Society. The air smelt wonderful with the oncoming of summer.

"I have to get this report done," he tried again, leaning back, eyes closed.

She reached over, grabbing the pen out of his hand, dropping it on the desk. His eyes were quick to open and look up at her. Her one hand remained on his shoulders, still massaging, preventing him from being able to retort a comment to her.

"Captain," she said in a sultry voice. "You need to relax a little. You and I both know where Rangiku is and surely you can easily send the Forth Seat to fetch her so she can actually complete her own work. Besides, it's too beautiful out and I'm not going to sit here and allow you to waste the day a way on someone else's work. Now get off that sexy ass of yours and actually do your job with forcing your Lieutenant to do hers."

She lightly kissed his ear, tongue lightly darting out, to lick around his lobe before taking it between her lips to nibble for a moment. Toshiro's eyes widened for quick moment before lazily closing. His wife was quite the seductress and it wouldn't be surprising if she learnt some of her ways from the Squad's Lieutenant, who was a big flirt.

"Resu," he moaned.

Resu grinned as she stepped away from him. "Now, hurry up and get your Lieutenant and join me and our children out for a picnic. We have not had any family alone time in a very long time."

Toshiro sighed, knowing she was right on one thing. The family hadn't had much of family time in quite awhile. Of course it didn't help on the way she could make his body feel like mush, causing his loins to harden. "You win," he answered quietly.

Resu grinned, moving away from the man to settle herself very seductively on his desk. With one leg draped over the side, she crossed the other leg before sliding her hand down her hip to her knee and back up again. "Good," she answered. "Now, Matsumoto is hiding out in her quarters, trying to hope you won't find her."

"She is, is she?" Toshiro groaned finally able to collect himself again. He stood up from the desk, leaning forward, nearly touching her nose. "And if you wish for this picnic to happen then I suggest you head home and get you and the kids ready, while I finish up here."

"With pleasure." She averted her eyes down a moment, giving a huge grin. "Though you may need to do something about yourself there. You don't want the Lieutenant to be asking questions."

She heard a growl from him as she jumped down from his desk, leaving the room in a flash step. "One of these days Resu," he muttered as he clenched a fist, vanes popping out of his forehead. It was true, he did have to something first, but it was Resu's fault for putting him in the predicament, her and her sensual ways of persuasion. If she didn't nibble on his ear, he would not be now producing a tent in his hakama from her hot words and influence. If Rangiku were to see him, she would outright laugh at him, knowing he once again got caught in his Third Seat's web.

Groaning once again, he turned towards a closed door, leading to a bathroom in his office. Luckily for him there was a shower there as well. He would take a cold shower before going to see his Lieutenant. He might have been very comfortable with cold water, but his lower regions were not and it was the one thing he often counted on durning times like these.

* * *

Dressed in a simple dress, reaching to her ankles, Resu didn't feel like wearing a kimono, not with what she had planned. Her daughter, Hyoushou, on the other hand was dressed in a pair of shorts. Resu wanted to make sure her daughter could have fun and play. Her son, Hyoukai enjoyed the invitation of having a day off, it didn't take him long to remove his uniform and dress in a simple man's version of a yukata.

Though her children were born 50 years a part, in looks wise the two only had the equivalent ages of 6 and 18. Hyoukai was born three years after his parents were married and sometime later he was given a little sister. Once ready, Resu waited with the picnic basket by the door, waiting for Toshiro to arrive.

Normally Resu would have herself and Hyoushou dressed in yukatas but what Resu had in store, she didn't want to bother. Besides many years had gone by in the real world and people were now exploring space. Luckily for the Soul Society, Hollows were only Earth bound, therefore the Soul Reapers only had to deal with continuing their travels to Earth.

"Daddy's back!" cried out Hyoushou in excitement. She ran out the door to greet her father, which he easily caught her into his arms.

"What's with the greeting?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Mommy said you were taking the day off and we're going on a picnic. Hyoukai is coming too!"

Toshiro looked to his wife, seeing the innocent smile. His eyes narrowed at her look. "Is that so?" Whatever Resu had up her sleeve, she made sure the kids didn't know she was the one who forced him to take the day off, though it was interesting to see Rangiku freak out at his arrival to her quarters.

"Are we all ready?" he finally asked, still looking at Resu.

"Of course," Resu answered. She then turned her head. "Let's go Hyoukai. Your father is ready to go."

Moments later, their son stood beside Resu. "Father, you're going to wear that?" He pointed to the man wearing his shihakusho.

"There is nothing wrong with wearing my uniform," Toshiro retorted. He would have folded his arms, but having his young daughter still in his arms, prevented that. "Let's just get going before I change my mind."

"Daddy, you wouldn't do that would you?" Hyoushou gave a pout, giving him the puppy eyed look.

Resu covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, holding back the giggles. Toshiro's large cerulean eyes gazed at Hyoushou and he knew he was beat. He often could never ignore her pleas when she uses the puppy dog look. He sighed as he set the girl back to the ground, then holding his hand out to her.

"How can I refuse?" he asked.

"Yay!" Hyoushou cheered, taking her father's hand.

The family of four left their home heading off to the mountains where they would have a nice private picnic. Toshiro couldn't stop the questions forming in his mind. What was Resu up to? She was planning something and it had to do with him but what? Normally she wouldn't force him to play hooky. He did have to admit what she was wearing was slightly exciting him. It had been a long time since he saw her wear such an outfit.

The dress was a simple design, no pattern but donned the color of ice blue. It gave a clear view of her cleavage, not as bad as Rangiku's but enough to make him feel excited. The dress was only held on her shoulders by two think little straps, something that could easily be snapped in two.

Using flash step, it didn't take long for the family to arrive at their destination. Resu rested the basket down and started pulling out the contents, starting with a blanket, swaying her hips as she went. Just as soon as the blanket was set, she pulled out a few other things, but left the food still in the basket, keeping it cool until it was lunchtime. For an hour the family rested on the blanket until, enjoying the warm breeze indicating summer was upon them, but just wasn't completely there yet. It wasn't until Hyoushou began to complain she was hungry when Resu realized it was now lunchtime. Abiding by her daughter's wishes, the family ate, just talking about anything.

During the whole hour, Toshiro had to force his eyes away from his wife. The way her hips would sway back and forth when she would do something or her breasts would slightly bounce, was again causing a small tent to form in his clothes. He was a man first and foremost and he had a feeling he was going to be in trouble soon enough, just the question was when.

Once the food was gone and everyone settled their stomachs, it didn't take Hyoushou long to grab her brother's hand and rush off. He had been promising her to take her site seeing after they ate. Toshiro watched as his two children left. Now they would be alone where he could ask her the questions plaguing his mind.

"Resu," he started, once the two were out of sight. "Just what do you have planned?" He sat against a tree, using the trunk for a backrest. His legs stretched out in front of him as his hands rested in his lap.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently as she approached him, crawling up to straddle his legs, which was a common position for her to do.

Raising her hands to comb through his silver/white hair, were quick to be snatched at the wrists by his own. His eyes narrowed as he stared into her forest green eyes. It was at this moment he noticed her long brown hair was tied back into a bun. No hair was resting against his neck or around her face.

"You are up to something. You forced me to take the day off, told Hyoushou it was my choice to take his picnic and yet you dressed in that dress and had our daughter dressed in shorts. I noticed the look Hyoukai was giving and he too seemed surprised by this."

"Can't I treat my husband?" she inquired. "You've been working hard lately. The recent rise of Hollows has got you on edge and yet Squad 10 hasn't a major mission in many years."

"A Captain's job is never easy even if there are no serious missions. Having to keep proper conduct of the Squad can be just as tiresome as a difficult mission." He paused as his hands lowered hers to her sides. "If I didn't know any better, this almost seems like another one of your seduction games. And we both know you love seducing me. But the question is why did you bring the kids into this." His eyes averted to her cleavage.

"Toshiro," she smiled. "I just thought you would enjoy a day off." Suddenly, with the flick of her wrist, she pulled out of his grip and before he could even react, her hands were in his hair bringing her face very closer to her own. "And I don't need an excuse to seduce my husband as I know many ways in how to turn him on without so much as revealing anything private."

He noted sultry her voice dropped to dangerous levels. So that was her game plan! He felt himself get hard just at her voice alone. He hated it when she did that at times because his body never would listen to him. She could turn him on, forcing his body to betray him.

"But the kids are nearby," he whispered, eyes closing, feeling her breath against his lips.

"Makes it even more enjoyable, don't you think?" It was now time to put her plan into action.

"But…" Toshiro never got the chance to protest as her lips claimed his, hands going down his neck to caress the exposed skin, which was very sensitive to him when it came to her suttle touch. Toshiro had no choice but to kiss back as his mind went completely blank.

Smiling into the kiss, Resu pushed it up a notch, licking his lips begging for entrance. Not able to refuse, he opened up but before she could slide her tongue into his mouth, he was quick to beat her to the punch. Soft moans escaped her lips as the two began to have a duel of tongues, Resu rocking back and forth pushing against his groin. Through the kiss, she felt him take an intake of breath, breaking the kiss.

"Resu…" he breathed, hands gripping her back.

"Relax my snowflake," she cooed. "I'm going to make you feel very relaxed." She continued to grind her hips against his own, feeling him react to her movements. Not wanting to use anymore words, her lips traced down his jaw, stopping at his neck where she began to nibble on the flesh, forcing his head to lean back against the tree.

Knowing she had him exactly where she wanted him, her hands left his neck, going down the sides of his covered torso to where the white sash held his uniform fully in place. It didn't take her long to untie the knot, loosening the pants, where her hands were quick to reach inside, further sending his body into full erection.

A moan released from his lips the instant her delicate hands touched his hot flesh and he knew there was no going back. His wife wanted him to take her right there at that moment while the kids were off exploring somewhere and could return. It was also in that instant, Toshiro realized what Resu was doing.

The woman was a major seducer and though she often was shy around crowds, he knew better. She was very seductive when in private and loved to prove that to him over and over again. It was for that reason which brought the two together in marriage. She was able to bring these out in him he never thought was ever possible. Also through their years of marriage, he learnt she had a very imaginative mind and sometimes loved to experiment on those fantasies. This had to be one of those fantasies. Of course at times he could just get as imaginative but not as often as her.

Knowing he couldn't fight this off, his own hands moved from her back down to rear, pushing her further against him. Her lips left his neck to press back against his own lips, going straight for the goal of duelling with his tongue once again. She continued rocking against him until a trembled moan escaped her lips at the instant his hot flesh felt hers and the two were once again as one. That sneaky woman chose also to not wear anything beneath her dress, just for this.

With a deep moan of satisfaction, Toshiro's hands left her rear, coming around to rest against her chest. His fingers reached in past the material of her dress, giving her bare breasts quick squeezes, taking control of the situation. She might have often been in charge when she would start her seduction but if often was lost to him when he would take it up a notch, pushing her to her limits.

Losing control was not lost on her, but to her, she really didn't care. She got what she wanted and now he was pushing against her in ways that often would make her scream with want and uncontrolled passion. She loved the man who gave her two children and she loved to show it to him even if at the start he wasn't enjoying her methods. But that was the beauty of being a woman.

Feeling him so deep within her body was completely satisfying on her nerves. It had been some time since the last time the two had made love but this time was doing it on the ideas they could get caught. She broke the kiss, releasing a moan.

Toshiro hands reached down to grasp her hips as he pushed faster than before, causing another moan. Giving her an evil smirk, his eyes narrowed. She wanted to play this game, well so could he. Besides he couldn't be stopped now even if wanted to.

"Will you keep your voice down," he hissed with a mischievous hint in his eyes. "They'll hear you." He was now hitting her most responsive area and was doing it on purpose, to make her voice out her passion.

Her eyes opened to try and glare at her husband, knowing full well he completely turned the tables on her. That part wasn't in her plans. "I would if you would stop hitting my sensitive spots," she grounded out, biting her lip for another moan.

"You can dish it out, but can't take your own medicine," he countered. "Well that's just too bad. You started this, you're damn well going to finish it."

Once again he took it up a notch, forcing her head to collide with his shoulder. "Toshiro…" she panted. "You're the devil."

With her leaning against his shoulder, that left her neck wide open for attack, which he took complete advantage of. His tongue darted out, licking the tender flesh before his lips rested a tender kiss. "Guess I've learnt from the best then."

Feeling him so deep and now his lips against her sensitive skin, Resu knew she wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Her moans began to get higher as she picked up speed, trying to match his. His hands remained on her hips, one finger, on either side, tracing circles along her hip bone as the rest of his hands held her tightly, keeping her body moving.

"Toshiro!" she screamed a powerful release, no longer able to hold back her excitement.

Toshiro kept up his assault a few more seconds before hissing out her name in complete excitement. Both bodies sagged against each other, movements ceased; calming down from the excitement their bodies just sent them to.

"Amazing," Resu breathed. "I haven't seen you do that in a long time."

"And you had full intentions on seducing me when you forced me to take the day off with her delicate hands and art of seduction, which they don't teach that at the academy." Toshiro was like her, breathing heavily but felt completely at ease now. Resu was just what the doctored ordered. He needed to sit back and relax and that was just what his wife did.

Resu giggled. She lifted her head, draping her arms around his neck. "Are you enjoying your day off?" she asked, lightly resting her lips against his in a gentle after glow kiss.

"More than I'll ever admit," he admitted, returning her kiss.

"Mommy! Daddy!" screamed Hyoushou as she ran towards them, still a good distance away.

Seeing her approaching, Resu was quick to remove herself from Toshiro's lap, allowing the iceman to tuck himself back into place and redo his sash. He quickly straightened his clothes as Resu fixed herself as well, sitting back down on the blanket, just as Hyoushou reached them.

"Look what I found!" she declared, showing them a small bluish-green rock she found by a stream. "It reminds me of Daddy's eyes."

Resu took the rock into her own hands, inspecting it before looking to her husband. "I think you're right. It does look like your father's eyes."

Toshiro snorted with a grin. "You girls are unbelievable," he retorted. Over the years of being with Resu his stubborn attitude changed and he became more playful. Of course it helped that he was now a full adult with the height to match so others wouldn't think of him differently. He looked up to his son finally approaching. Guess the young man was giving his sister a head start and he was just casually walking towards them. He looked back to Hyoushou. "Are you ready to head for home?" he asked.

"No!" she squealed. "Having too much fun!"

Resu lightly laughed. "At least someone knows how to have fun." Giving Toshiro a look. Her thoughts were from earlier when he didn't want to come out.

Toshiro folded his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Hyoukai looked at his father. If something happened between his parents he couldn't tell what it was. His father was acting inflexible yet had a smile plastered on his lips. But there was one thing the man couldn't ignore. Looking into his father's eyes, it looked as though the man was now feeling more relaxed. Looking to his mother, he could see the woman was very relaxed and she wasn't doing anything to hide that fact.

Deeply sighing Hyoukai shook his head. He couldn't believe the nerve of his mother. Bringing the family out here just so she could have sex with his father. What was the reason behind it? Whatever it was, he surely did not want to know. It already weirded him out as it was when his mother would get these sudden notions. But knowing it was over, he was grateful his sister didn't catch anything. She might have been actually in her 30s compared to human years, but her mind was still that of a child and it was something neither parent tried to correct her on as of yet. They were allowing their daughter to stay as young as possible, just like human parents did.

For a couple more hours the family of four relaxed, enjoying their picnic. In time, Hyoushou began to get hungry once again and Toshiro knew it was time to pack up and head for home so Resu could cook dinner. One thing was for sure Toshiro was not looking forward to tomorrow to find out what Rangiku did or did not do. But he knew one way to solve that problem on what his Lieutenant didn't do. He would play payback and get his third seat to finish up, which was something he knew Resu wasn't going to like. But that's what one gets when she would seduce her own Captain, who happened to also be her husband. But then again that's what happens when you sleep with the boss.

Toshiro grinned as he watched Resu pack up their things. He couldn't wait to spring this trap on her when Hyoushou would have gone off to bed. This hopefully would teach Resu not to pull stunts like this just to get a thrill out of her fantasies. Sometimes it was seriously hard to contain her. He was just glad she wasn't like that in public, then he would really have a hard time on his hands.


End file.
